1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to video on demand (VOD), and more particularly, to a VOD service method, a VOD receiver, and a VOD server for providing a fast VOD service to clients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in a VOD service by digital broadcasting was increased. Examples of VOD service by digital broadcasting are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,387; 4,890,320; 4,995,078; 5,063,610; 5,206,722; and 5,253,275.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art VOD service system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art VOD service system includes a client terminal 110, a VOD receiver 120, and a VOD server 130.
The client terminal 110 is connected to the VOD receiver 120. The client terminal 110 requests the VOD receiver 120 to transmit a VOD content and reproduces a received VOD content. The VOD receiver 120 is connected to the VOD server 130 by a network. The VOD receiver 120 processes the VOD content received through the network.
The VOD server 130 maintains and manages a plurality of VOD contents. The VOD server 130 transmits a VOD content requested by the VOD receiver 120 to the VOD receiver 120.
In general, the VOD receiver 120 buffers a VOD content received from the VOD server 130 and transmits the VOD content to the client terminal 110. In a VOD service using the above-described VOD receiver 120, VOD data transmitted to the VOD receiver 120 is generally processed by real-time streaming. However, due to limitations in frequency bandwidths, the VOD service cannot ensure satisfactory service quality to clients by only real-time streaming.